


The Chosen Ones

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Rita Skeeter never did say anything resembling the truth.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	The Chosen Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theodore_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodore_Writes/gifts).



> Hope you'll enjoy this little treat!

Of all the bets that had been put on Harry's love life throughout the years, Harry smiled thinking the truth might not even have been grazed. 

He watched his children playing with their dad in a mess of both muggle and magical toys, and couldn't be happier that the gossips and quick-quote quills had once again been wrong. 

Neville gave him a questioning look that did nothing to dampen his grin, only letting himself be pulled back into the game by their youngest when Harry nodded in return. They were all laughing.

Happiness was quiet. Harry thought they deserved it.


End file.
